Zakuro's Story
by ManiacFantasy
Summary: Have you ever wondered why Zakuro's so cold? Why she loves solitude? This is her side of the story. These are the secrets of her past. And these are the thoughts that tear at her mind day after day. R&R Please.


It's Chibiwolfiechan! Okay, this is my first serious fanfic. Yes, I know, I always write humor fanfics. But I think it's time you people see my good writings.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo mew mew. I do not own Zakuro. I do not own anything in this story. Though I do own Tokyo mew mew volumes 1-6 and a Zakuro cosplay costume. Also, I do not own the lovely lyrics. These lyrics belong to Evanesence. I don't own the english langueage either! oO; There, now you can't sue me. So nyah! xP  
  
Anyway, this is a fanfic about Zakuro being the main character of Tokyo mew mew. This fic will be angsty, but hey, Zakuro must have add an angsty past to be as cold as she is in the manga. oo;  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
ila la la lyrics/i  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
An 8 year old Zakuro was lying on her bed, watching a show about famous modelers. Oh how she adored them. They seemed so perfect to her. Smiling in amazement, she watched them model. Beauty, style, and grace. Those three words never left her mind.  
  
iI'm so tired of being here  
  
Suppressed by all my childish fearsi  
  
"Zakuro..." Her head bolted up as she heard her fathers voice," Come down here for a couple minutes, I have to tell you something..." She wondered why her father's voice sounded fragile, so fragile it would break with even the most delicate words.   
  
"Coming Papa-San!" She said cheerfully as she ran down the stairs only to find her father silently crying and a police officer.  
  
'...Papa-san? ...Why are you crying?" Zakuro asked, her eyes showing evident confusion.   
  
iAnd if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave/i  
  
Kneeling down, the cop motioned for Zakuro to approach," Come here, I have bad news to tell you,"   
  
Slightly tilting her head, she did as she was told. "Yes sir?"   
  
The 8 year old could feel the hard, cold stare in her velvet eyes. She could feel the her life slowly changing, perhaps her sanity slowly slipping, "Zakuro...you're mother was in a car crash,"   
  
Her mind was racing. It seemed as if the sun was cold, and her world slowly growing darker, and somehow, larger. "You're lying!" She shouted out cutting the cop off from finishing his sentence," You're lying! Stop lying to me!"   
  
i'Cause your presence still lingers here  
  
And it won't leave me alone/i  
  
Gently grabbing her hand, the cop looked at her with sympathy, false sympathy in Zakuro's mind, "Listen to me, you're mother is still alive, but we don't know if she's going to survive or not,"  
  
"Don't touch me you liar," the 8 year old mumbled bitterly jerking her hand out of his grip. She looked the cop in the eye, and demanded," Take me and papa-san to see her,"  
  
iThese wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase/i  
  
Soon, Zakuro, her father, and the cop arrived at the hospital. Mr.Fujiwara held his daughter in a tight embrace as the cop asked to see her mother.   
  
"She's in the emergency room," The lady at the desk said," You may see her when she's out,"   
  
'Emergency room...no....miyako' Old rusted memories where now freshly awakened by the mere sound of that word. Her younger sibling, Miyako died in there about 2 years ago after being stricken by a cargo truck.   
  
Vivid memories began dancing around her head, mocking her. Zakuro could remember holding her six year old sister after she was hit. Tears of pain where streaming down her face. Screams of agony could be heard throughout the city block. Odd enough there was no blood, only pain, lots of pain.  
  
iWhen you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years/i  
  
Snapping back to reality, Zakuro remembered what the lady said," NO!! MAMA-SAN!!" Zakuro screamed breaking out of her fathers embrace as she ran toward the emergency room. Pushing the heavy door aside, the 8 year old was greeted by the words, "We lost her,"  
  
iBut you still have  
  
All of me/i  
  
Collapsing onto her knees, Zakuro stared blankly at the floor, "No....mama-san...I'm too late..." Her voice sounded hallow as she spoke, "no, it's not true...I must be hearing things wrong," Forcing the strength back into her legs, she managed to force herself back up. Without thinking, she pushed her way threw the doctors and nurses only to see her mother lying there limply.  
  
iYou used to captivate me  
  
By your resonating light/i  
  
Mrs.Fujiwara had gashes in random places and her arm was bent funny, "Mama-san," Zakuro mumbled as she touched her hand. Tears formed in her eyes as she felt her death-cold skin. The nurses didn't seem to know what to say. They only stood there, with a puzzled looked drawn upon their faces. Not one of sympathy, or caring, just one of," Go away little girl. You don't belong here."  
  
iNow I'm bound by the life you left behind/i  
  
She vividly remembered the times they spent together. How her mother embraced her when Miyako died. Zakuro remembered her laugh, her smell, and even her scent. It was all gone now. All of it, gone, forever, never to return. Worst of all, the young girl never got around to telling her mother how much she really meant to her. Zakuro's memories began to darken rapidly, like a scared dog running away from an abusive owner, tail between its legs. Beauty, style, grace. She could never be a model. She was like that dog, tail in-between her legs.  
  
iYou're face, it haunts  
  
My once pleasant dreams  
  
Your voice it chased away  
  
All the sanity in me/i  
  
"Mama-san, it's me, Zakuro," The girl now spoke as if she was trying to hide everything," Wake up, mama-san, we're going shopping today...when you got home..."   
  
A nurse gently put her hand on the girl's shoulder, "I'm sorry, you're mothers gone..."  
  
Zakuro sheepishly smiled," She's only gone for a little while. She had to go to the store. She'll back soon. In about an hour," It was weird. Her voice showed no emotion, yet tears streamed down her pale cheeks. They all knew though, they knew why she was like this.  
  
iThese wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase/i  
  
Now, an hour later, Zakuro was huddled up in the corner of the hospital lobby. Hugging her knees tightly, she muttered through her sobs," It's not true. I'm dreaming. It's not true. I'm dreaming. It's not true. It can't be true. It's not. It's a lie. They're lying to me."  
  
iI've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
But though you're still with me/i  
  
Crystal-line tears streamed gently down her face, hitting the floor like rain drops. That moment, Zakuro realized what she was. She was that dog with a tail in-between her legs. That's what she was. That scared little dog. Nothing more. She could never be a model; after all, she was a dog. She had depended on her mother for everything, like a dog to its owner. Now she was alone, forever.   
  
iI've been alone all along/i   
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Thats all. Review please. If you want me to continue it, I will. If you don't, I won't. If you have any ideas on how to improve my writing, TELL ME! And by the way, if anyone knows how to get the italics to work, tell me. --;  
  
Before you flame:  
  
-I'm only 11 years old. (seriously)  
  
-They really dun teach writing at the school I go to...  
  
-I added a song to this fic since it helps me make the story flow.   
  
-The song also helps me make up for my lack of grammer.   
  
-this was mostly writing out of my constant depression.  
  
- Ja Ne -


End file.
